A Little Treat 3: A Bath
by Lord of Ki
Summary: Shadow and Rouge both decide to take a bath... with each other of course!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I gues I'll start to make A Little Treat into a series. Don't worry though, other couples besides Shadouge will be explored and maybe even multiple couples at once like the sexual retreat storyline for the Sonic gang I've been thinking about making._

_Anyway, Enjoy Little Treat 3!_

Little Treat 3: A Bath 

Rouge the Bat was no damsel in distress. And she damn sure didn't want to be treated like one. She was a tough chick and prided on fending for herself no matter what the danger.

It had been like that for quite a long time. Ever since she was a little pup on the streets and her infamous habit of stealing began to take root.

But back then it hadn't been about taking jewels worth millions in rings.

It had simply been about survival. Taking whatever she could just to make it through the day and the next.

Even then she had prided herself on being able to take care of herself.

However, now, here in the present, she couldn't deny the immense feeling of comfort and security that filled her from being held in the strong arms of a being that had had just as much of nothing as she had.

Shadow the Hedgehog cradled her to him gently, her head pressed against the side of his neck as he soared through the sky, using those specially designed air-boots of his to fly them both back to her mansion.

When he made the offer to do this she didn't have the strength to start a debate she had no chance of winning. She was that exhausted.

But hey, try taking on over 40 of some of Eggman's toughest new machines all at once by yourself before a certain Ultimate Life-form came to make quick work of them and you'd be tired to.

She'd made a special note to herself to raid quite a few of the good doctor's 'hidden' vaults that were scattered throughout Mobius when she got the chance.

"Shadow, why didn't you just use chaos control?" she asked him, "You didn't have to carry me."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "We weren't too far from the mansion," he said, "I didn't feel like wasting the energy."

The barest of smirks appeared on his face. "Besides, you looked so exhausted I couldn't deny the impulse."

Rouge smiled and sighed into his ear and chuckled as it twitched.

"I'm not **too** exhausted, if you know what I mean. Watching you work really turns a woman on." she purred, now rubbing small circles on the hedgehog's back with her finger.

Shadow's grin grew. "Sure you wanna to do that? You're already worn-out. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for keeping the ever energetic Rouge the Bat out of commission for a few days."

Rouge raised her brow. "Trust me Shadow, it'll take more then any robot Eggman sends against us to make me unready for you."

Shadow chuckled and began to descend and Rouge could already see her mansion in the distance, the large black structure sitting on a hill that overlooked an open plain.

After a few minutes, when Shadow was less then a few dozen meters from the ground, he outstretched his legs, his boots automatically starting to power down and ease his landing as he came to a rather gentle stop almost directly in front of the mansion's front door.

"Well before we get to all that." Shadow said, releasing Rouge so she could stand on her own, "You really need a bath. Oil and fuel aren't exactly attractive scents."

"Say what?" Rouge asked and the white furred bat took that moment to look herself over and found her trademark black cat-suit stained with an assortment of fluids that belonged to the robots she and Shadow had destroyed today. Some of the stuff was actually staining her milky white fur as well.

Rouge had to hold her nose against the almost overpowering, the tart odors exhuming from all the stuff that was on her.

"Jeez," she said, looking up at Shadow with her eyes starting to tear up from the stench, "How could you stand it?"

Shadow chuckled. "Holding my breath helped. Though I gotta be honest I seriously considered dropping you in that lake we flew over."

Rouge slapped his shoulder. "Oh it isn't _that _bad."

"Yeah, it is."

Rouge looked him over in a quick second. His black-furred, lithe figure was stained from the waist up with splotches of the different fluids that had been in the robots. "And what about you?" she said, putting her hands on her hips, "You don't exactly smell of spring time daisies right now!"

Shadow shrugged nonchalantly, but Rouge watched as something suddenly lit up in his eyes and a smug smile spread on his face.

"Well then," he said, taking a step toward her and laying his hand across her cheek to caress her gently, "I guess we _**both **_need a bath now don't we?"

His words ran through her head and Rouge widened her eyes. Her cheeks turned hot with crimson when she realized what Shadow was suggesting.

The hedgehog chuckled at her reaction as he lowered his hand. "How about we take a nice, _hot_ bath together? Does that sound good?"

His voice was absolutely overflowing with a pure masculine sensuality that had Rouge's knees growing weak. She had to put a hand on his shoulder just to keep herself standing straight. She couldn't help but laugh.

Damn he was good. Very good.

He made all his teasing advances seem so offhanded and casual that Rouge couldn't help but always be surprised that this was the same cold, contemptuous hedgehog she had met all those years ago.

When they'd first started to seriously deepen their relationship, it had always been her that could capture him with her words and take him whenever she pleased with her relentless teasing.

It had been incredibly satisfactory to know she, out of everyone Shadow had met, could break down the stubborn walls the enigmatic hedgehog had built around his heart. Shadow had always been able to repel her teasing when they'd just been friends, but when they became lovers, her teasing became a lot more affective and unrestrained with the fact she could finally deliver on the dirty little nothings she would whisper into his ears.

However, somewhere along the line, she'd rubbed off on him.

It had been slow at first. A sly comment every once in awhile that made her have to do a double take on what he'd said. But eventually, it became sort of a contest between them. A competition to see who could get who all hot and bothered first.

Because of her, Shadow the Hedgehog had learned how to tease with the best of them, and he was becoming increasingly better at it.

Rouge smiled at the thought that she'd given Dr. Gerald's creation a much needed upgrade.

She took a step closer, dispersing the distance between her and Shadow entirely and kissed him on the lips. It had been meant to just be a little peck, to possibly give her an edge, but Shadow pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss and slyly slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Rouge's legs, powerful, lightning fast and just as deadly as the spiked sledgehammers that Knuckles the Echidna called his fists, gave out.

She gasped when she suddenly fell onto her knees.

He was _very_ damn good.

Feeling a mad rush of embarrassment from being reduced to a love struck school-girl, Rouge slowly looked up to Shadow.

He was quite amused.

"If I say that that was really cute would you get mad at me?" the hedgehog said, and Rouge could hear the struggle in his voice from trying not to laugh.

"Yes." she said, playful warning in her tone.

Shadow smirked at her. "Don't worry. I won't."

She found herself again being carried in his arms. Then quite suddenly they were inside the mansion foyer just beyond the front door as if Shadow had just walked through it.

Not even having to ask whether he'd just used chaos control, Rouge sighed and relaxed into the hedgehog's arms as he carried her up the stairs and to their room.

Gently he sat her on the heart shaped bed that lay in the middle of the room and kissed her on the cheek.

"Start running the water," he said, "I'll be right back."

Then he was gone, disappearing in a brilliant flash of green light.

Rouge touched where he'd kissed her, knowing her cheeks were shining red.

He was too damn good.

Giggling to herself about how sly Shadow was, Rouge stood up and peeled off the filthy skin tight cat-suit and took off her iron tipped boots.

Standing there naked, she looked over the cat-suit once more and made a face.

"Ugh, too bad Omega isn't here." she said, scrutinizing the stains and tears, "He'd actually have something to use those flamethrowers of his on."

Knowing there was no way she could clean off all the stains and unsightly blemishes on the cat suit, she sighed and threw the ruined garment into a little disposal bin that sat in a corner.

Still naked, she walked into the bathroom, fingers combing through her dirtied hair.

"Oh yeah, Eggman's paying for this shit big time."

She slid open the bathroom's door and entered.

The bathtub was large, conveniently big enough for two.

Rouge smiled.

Yes, how convenient.

She turned on the faucet, twisting both the hot and cold water knobs for her desired bathing water temperature of not too hot, and not to cool, but that steamy middle ground that was an absolute joy to be in.

When the water had filled two the thirds of the tub, she turned off the running water.

Rouge lifted one leg into the water, then the other and she slowly sat down.

Rouge sighed deeply as the stress of the battle she'd fought eased its way out of her and she fully relaxed into the temperate water

She felt so good…

But when a certain black hedgehog suddenly appeared in her bathroom in a sparkle of emerald light, Rouge knew she was about to feel even better.

She smiled as she looked up to her lover, her eyes betraying the need for him that was growing inside her.

"Where'd you go Shady?" she asked, it was almost a purr.

Shadow smirked at her tone. "I paid Dr. Robotnik a visit. Apparently he forgot we still know the location of most of his bases."

He punched his right fist into the palm of his hand.

"He says he's really sorry about the attack. There was a severe error."

Rouge chuckled. "Yeah, of judgment on his part."

"That's what I said."

"You didn't hurt him _too_ bad did you? I don't want to feel guilty when I clear out some of his vaults later on."

Shadow pulled off his gloves and she noticed there was a small splotch of blood on one of them, before he tossed the garments into the sink and bent down to pull off his air-shoes.

"Quite the contrary Rouge, while I was in the middle of slamming his nose into a keyboard the doctor mentioned something about if there was anything he could do to make it up to us he'd do it. I assume that oath includes allowing us to help ourselves to millions of rings."

Rouge laughed. "Guess that settles it then!"

Shadow chuckled. "Yes it does." He went over to the sink and opened the cabinet positioned above it.

After rummaging through it for a second, he got out her most favorite brand of bodywash, fittingly titled, 'Beauty's Mark' and got in the bathtub with her.

Shadow sighed, lolling his head back as the water enveloped him.

Rouge smiled at him. "So… how are going to go about this?"

Shadow looked at her and smirked, placing the bottle of body wash on the rim of the tub.

"Well I was thinking we clean ourselves off, making sure we get the job _thoroughly _done. Then well… we see what happens from there…"

Rouge licked her lips. "Mmm… I like it."

"I thought you might. Come over here and we can get started."

Rouge did as she was told, leisurely coming over to Shadow, turning her body in the water so her back was to Shadow and making sure she kept her wings as folded and compressed as she could without discomforting them.

Excitement coursed through her body when she felt Shadow's hand tenderly caress the side of her throat while his hand that remained underwater tickled the side of her ribs.

Rouge giggled.

Hadn't he been the one that said they should clean themselves? Yet already he was the one that wanted to get it on.

This was probably the only edge she continued to have over Shadow.

When the heat built up, the hedgehog just couldn't seem to keep his hands off her.

And as much she loved his gentle touch, she actually _did _want to get cleaned first.

"Shadow, I just can't see how either of us is going to get clean if you keep tickling me like that."

"Good point." Shadow said, and then he grabbed the bottle of body-wash he had set on the tub's rim and unscrewed the cap. "We'd better get started."

He squirted some of the bottle's red, strawberry scented contents into his hand, and rubbed his hands together to lather it up.

This incomprehensible feeling, one Rouge had never felt before, so warm and tingly, flooded through her as Shadow the Hedgehog began to wash her body.

She sighed and pressed her back against his chest as Shadow soothingly ran his hands all over her, rubbing in the soap and washing it off, gently stroking her legs, her back, her neck, even gently washing her hair...

Ecstasy didn't even begin to describe it.

Then… he moved to her breasts.

She gasped when he suddenly squeezed her nipples between his fingers tips before suddenly he grasped the entire package, gripping her breasts and licking her along the back of her neck and she cooed and moaned, caught completely off guard.

"Yes… baby…" she hissed. "God, yesss….ah!"

She yelped in surprise and pleasure when Shadow hands suddenly went lower, lightly teasing her most sensitive area of flesh.

Rouge smiled at him. "Sorry Shadow… nothing dirty down there..."

She could practically feel the smirk on his face when he eagerly replied, "Really? I think you need a second opinion."

Before Rouge knew it, she was sitting on the cold rim of the tub, though that cold was easily overcome by the incredible heat Shadow was causing between her legs.

She whimpered as Shadow planted teasing kisses and licks around all around her inner thighs. Her legs trembled as her anticipation grew and grew, because of his playful teasing and finally, Shadow gave her what she wanted.

Rouge moaned loudly when Shadow first sucked and kissed the lips of her entrance, and then again when the hedgehog slowly began to lap his tongue directly over her wet opening and clit.

She reached behind his head, and pulled him closer. Making him keep his mouth firmly against her warmth as she moved her hips to the rhythm he created with his tongue.

Shadow didn't seem to mind. He eagerly continued his feast and continuously dipped his tongue inside her with quick, blissful motions.

Then she felt it.

She could feel the orgasm coming. Could feel a pressure build in her stomach and slowly begin to tie itself into a knot. Her breathing quickened and her legs locked around Shadow's shoulders. "Oh God yes! Keep going! Keep going!" she practically screamed.

One pointy prick of Shadow's tongue against her clitoris was all it took and Rouge screamed loudly as she came, her legs clenching tightly around Shadow's shoulders.

Shadow didn't even seem to notice, his tongue still slipping inside her tightening walls bringing her even more over the edge.

It was just too much.

Rouge grabbed both sides of his head with her hands and pushed his head away from her pulsating womanhood.

"Okay, okay, okay, Shadow…." She took deep breaths of much needed air, and lowered herself back into the tub. "T-That's… that's enough of that…"

Shadow chuckled, licking his lips and Rouge blushed as he seemed to savor the taste of her. "Well at least you were right. Nothing at all was dirty down there. Everything was nice and sweet…" he said.

Rouge giggled then leaned in close to kiss him. When they came apart Rouge smiled.

"Well now I'd say it's about time to get **you** clean dirty-boy…"

Shadow smiled and leaned back into the water. "Go right ahead…."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rouge ran her tongue along her fangs and sat in Shadow's lap, her warm sex pressing against his abdomen. Shadow swallowed. His throat suddenly dry as his blood rapidly rushed into a certain area right bellow where Rouge was sitting.

Rouge raised her brow when she felt his erection growing steadily beneath her rear.

"Oooh… you dirty, dirty boy…" she purred.

Shadow smirked. "Well I'm not in this tub for no reason. I came to get cleaned."

Rouge bit her lip and lowered herself a little so Shadow could feel her warm entrance on top of his hardening length. She smiled as she watched her lover's face tense up.

"And you will Shadow… oh you will…" Rouge whispered.

She leaned in close and pressed her lips against his and this time it was her who brought their tongues into play.

She moaned as he explored her mouth and she did his.

The writhing wetness of it all drove her crazy, filling her body with a maddeningly lustful heat.

Both requiring air from their sudden outbreak of passion, they quickly took breaths to recover.

Chuckling, Shadow ran his hand through her wet locks.

"You gonna wash me or not?"

He smirked. "Not that I give much of a damn anymore. _This _is proving to be far more satisfying."

Drawing circles in his drenched white chest fur, Rouge giggled.

"Alright Shadow… where do you think I should start?"

She grasped his length in her hand; giving him a tight squeeze.

Taken completely by surprise Shadow choked on his own breath, emitting a sound somewhere between a grunt and a growl.

Rouge grinned slyly. "Here maybe?"

She moved her hand in a rhythmic fashion up and down his erection, teasingly stroking his length and tickling the very tip of it with her thumb.

Shadow took a deep breath and tried to speak past the pleasure she was giving him.

"W-Well… I personally am a firm believer in saving the best for last."

Rouge smiled, showing her glinting fangs. "You're firm alright…"

Taking the bottle of body-wash off the rim of the tub, Rouge dipped a silver dollar sized droplet into her hands and immediately began rubbing it into a fine lather.

"Turn around…" she said.

Shadow nodded and did as she told him.

Gently, Rouge began to wash Shadow's back, absolutely adoring the feeling of the hedgehog's chiseled muscles in her hands.

"Just don't try and give me massage again. Shadow said, "I can only take you touching me without me touching you back for so long."

Smiling, Rouge sent her hand under the water and pinched the very tip of Shadow's tail.

The hedgehog was so startled he actually yelped and there was a sudden slosh of water as he quickly turned around to face Rouge and she was smiling cheekily.

"What?"

"You know I hate it when you do that." Shadow growled and began splashing her with water with slaps of his hand.

Rouge giggled as she brought her hands up to ward off most of the water. "I'm sorry, but you know how much I love your tail."

Smirking, Shadow shook his head as he stopped splashing her. "Really? I'm pretty sure you love what I have in front more then what I have in the back."

Rouge's hand went under the water again and caressed Shadow's length once more.

"You bet I do… I also love how it feels… inside…" she whispered, moving closer to him, her voice full of desire and heavy with need.

Shadow chuckled. "So do I…"

He moved through the water, closer to Rouge and he hugged her to him, just as she wrapped both her legs around his waist tightly.

Rouge gasped when she felt Shadow gently probe her warmth with his manhood.

"I still haven't finished your bath." Rouge said, though at this point she couldn't have cared less. Them, together, making love, was the only thing that mattered to her right now.

Shadow was in a similar state of mind. "To hell with the bath. I'm clean enough." He said and slid into her.

Rouge gasped from the suddenness of his entrance and she wrapped her arms around Shadow's shoulders as he began to gently move in and out of her, tight, beautifully moist warmth.

Rouge moved her hips to Shadow's rhythm, and grabbed his head as the pleasure engulfed her and forced his lips against hers, her tongue writhing inside Shadow's mouth and she cried out when Shadow suddenly increased speed.

Shadow pulled away from their kiss so he could look upon her.

Her cheeks were rosy red, her eyes were tightly shut, her body glistened beautifully from the bath water as the waves of their passion crashed though her.

Beautiful. She was so very beautiful.

Shadow smiled and licked along Rouge's throat and she moaned.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Stop teasing me…" she said, breathless.

Shadow smirked, "If you must insist."

Rouge cried out as Shadow started going even faster. Slamming himself deep inside of her so hard and fast that she couldn't keep up with his powerful pace.

The orgasm struck quick and without warning. Rouge buried her head in the crook of Shadow's neck as her wet walls spasmed around Shadow's length and they both cried out as they came, their bodies shuddering violently.

When the throes of their passion finally ended, they continued to hold each other tightly, almost as though they were afraid to let go, until they took one collective breath.

Rouge pulled away from Shadow, an exhausted, playful grin on her face. "You know, as a kid, I hated baths."

Shadow chuckled, leaning back into the warm bath water. "Well, let me just continue to give you a reason why that was so foolish."

With that, Shadow leaned forward and lightly nipped one of her nipples.

The pleasure shot through Rouge's body like a jolt.

"Oh, please do." Rouge gasped.

And the two continued their watery love-making for several more hours.

Of course, Rouge blamed Shadow entirely for the prunes and the cold she got soon after because of their extended time in the water.


End file.
